


A Muddy McFish

by Emz597



Series: Getting Cockblocked by Gibbs [1]
Category: NCIS
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M, Male Slash, Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-12
Updated: 2015-03-12
Packaged: 2018-03-17 14:29:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 474
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3532829
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Emz597/pseuds/Emz597
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tim got a bit muddy and Tony was happy to help him clean up, just maybe the work lift wasn't the best place to do it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Muddy McFish

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I don't own NCIS sadly :(, the ideas and characters belong to their respectful owners. No infringement intended.
> 
> Spoilers: None 
> 
> Author's notes: This was created from an idea I saw on facebook and a train journey. These two just naturally jumped into my head when I saw the idea. Thank you to CrunchyScones for the beta. Hope you enjoy! x

"Shut up Tony" McGee grumbled as both men got into the lift.

The younger man was covered head to toe in mud from chasing a suspect through the woods. They were only meant to talk to the guy, who of course ran off and McGee was made to follow him. Tim was quite proud of himself that he managed to catch the guy by himself...that was until the bank gave way underneath them and both men fell into the river below.

Tony had been making fun of him all the way back.

"Awww is McFish still upset for being wet?" Tony asked, laughing as the doors closed behind them.

"You know you could have been nice and given me a towel." Replied Tim, dropping his jacket and starting to undo his shirt.

"Yeah I could....what are you doing?" Asked Tony, suddenly feeling hot at the sight of Tim's well toned body.

"Taking my muddy clothes off, what those it look like I'm doing?" Replied Tim as he undid his belt.

Tony gulped "I can see that...are you saying you're willing to exit the lift naked?"

"Why not?" Asked Tim "be just as embarrassing walking out naked as it would walking out in my clothes covered in mud. You have a problem with that Tony?" Tim smirked, thinking he had one over Tony. That was until he was pushed up against the lift door, with Tony flush against him.

"Yes I have a problem with it." replied Tony, moving his hand down to feel Tim through his trousers, making McGee buck his hips.

"I have a problem with everyone seeing what is clearly mine and for my eyes only." The older agent whispered as he continued the task of undoing McGee's trousers, neither agent aware that the lift was nearing their floor. That was until the doors opened and both men fell to a heap on the floor

...with the whole room looking in their direction.

Tony winced when he noticed the two pair of shoes that appeared in front of his nose. They were doomed men no matter what he said. "Gibbs, Director, I can explain, funny story, not what it looks like." Explained the agent in his smoothest voice, as he got up and helped Tim up. 

"Really DiNozzo?" Asked the Director, raising an eyebrow "care to explain?"

"Well you see the thing is, Tim, I mean McGee, got muddy catching a suspect and I was helping him get undressed so that he didn't get mud on your lovely carpet." replied Tony with the classic DiNozzo smile.

"Both of you clean up and be in my office in twenty minutes." The Director said sternly as he walked off.

"Yes Director." Replied the agents, neither one daring to move as they waited for the inevitable Gibbs slap that was to come.

**Author's Note:**

> Author's note: athea781 on fanfiction.net suggested I should turn this into a series of what Tony and Tim could get up too ;) they also suggested I ask people to send me ideas and I'll write them for you guys :) so if you have any ideas either write them in the comment box and I'll see what I can do :) xx


End file.
